


Supernatural Disasters

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angels, Demon, Frankenstein - Freeform, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Monsters, Siren, Skeltons, Straw Hat's Being Straw Hat's, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Monsters roam this world, and the Straw Hat Pirates find this out in stupidly funny ways.Formerly: Personal Blood SupplyThree short stories about each of the Straw Hat's as monsters.
Kudos: 18





	1. Zoro Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Humans: Vampire Sanji

Zoro walked into the kitchen at midnight to find Sanji standing there, smoking and looking at the moon. Zoro frowned, but ignored the blond and grabbed a bottle of sake. He put it to his lips and gulped half of it down before Sanji said anything.

“How’s watch?” the blond asked.

Zoro shrugged and sat down at the table. “Nothing weird going on, everything is peachy,” he said sarcastically.

Sanji grinned, Zoro could see from the corner of his eye. The blond put out his cigarette and walked to the table. He sat down and laid his head on the table.

“So thirsty...” he muttered.

Zoro frowned and said, “Then drink something.”

Sanji perked up and had a weird smile on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest of the sake.

“That’s a good idea.”

“What?” Zoro asked.

“That is a good idea.”

Zoro groaned and stood, he put down the bottle and made a break for the door, not wanting to deal with the stupid cook.

“Zoro,” Sanji said.

Zoro turned with a ‘mmh’. He looked at Sanji as the blond approached him. Zoro’s eyes widened as he stared at Sanji’s eyes. They were red.

“What the hell is up with your eyes?” Zoro asked, backing away.

Sanji grinned and said, “Don’t move.”

Zoro froze, and his eyes widened. He tried to move his stiff body but it refused to move. He gaped at Sanji as the blond came closer, and Zoro was rooted to the floor.

“What the hell!” he yelled out.

Sanji growled and said, “Don’t speak.”

Zoro’s mouth shut unwillingly and he glared at the blond. Sanji finally reached him after taking a few more steps. He smiled at Zoro and grabbed onto the swordsman’s head. He tilted it to the side and leaned in. Zoro growled, not getting what was happening at all.

Sanji stared at the veins in Zoro’s neck. He was so goddamn thirsty it hurt. He placed his mouth over Zoro’s neck and sank his fangs into the man’s skin. The sharp iron taste of blood seeped into his throat and he hummed in delight. Sanji heard Zoro groan and grit his teeth.

The green haired man tried to comprehend what was going on. But all he was feeling was his blood seeping away and a sharp pain in his neck. He wriggled around and finally managed to move his arm. He gripped onto Sanji’s shirt and managed to speak.

“... S-Sanji ...”

Sanji drew away from Zoro and his knees buckled. Sanji let him slip, but held on. Zoro landed on the ground, all his strength gone and feeling a little woozy.

“What the hell?” he asked, looking up.

“Sorry, but I won’t have you remember this!” Sanji said and knelt down.

Zoro grabbed his hand before he could do anything. “What did you just do to me?” he asked.

Sanji bit his lip, looking quite guilty. “I drank your blood. I’m a vampire.”

Zoro was stunned for a second and Sanji began to move again.

“NO!” Zoro yelled.

Sanji froze. “What?”

“Don’t erase my memory. I need to remember this,” Zoro said, holding Sanji’s hand tighter.

“Why?” Sanji asked.

“Cause, who else do you want to know, and you can’t keep this a secret forever,” Zoro said, stating his point.

Sanji thought on it, and Zoro was kind of right. Then he smirked.

“Sure, I won’t erase this moment from your mind, but...” Sanji said.

Zoro gulped, waiting for the blond to continue.

“You’ll have to be my only blood supply. I won’t drink from anybody else.”

Zoro gulped again.


	2. Telling The Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Humans: Vampire Sanji

Zoro glared at the blond as he climbed up into the crow's nest.

"Again?" he asked, rolling his eye.

Sanji nodded and Zoro sighed. He pulled his collar aside and let Sanji latch onto his neck. Sanji drank from Zoro's neck while pushing him back on the couch. Zoro sat, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut as Sanji drank his blood. He gripped Sanji's shirt with his hand and tried not to flinch. Sanji let go with a popping sound and licked the wound. It closed and he let go of the swordsman.

"Why are you still flinching every time?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged and looked away. It had been a few months since Sanji had been a vampire and used Zoro as his blood supply. Sanji wasn't nocturnal, though he could be if he wanted to. He could transform into animals and he could go out in the sun. Yet his skin was slightly paler and when he got thirsty his fangs grew an inch or so longer, and his eyes turned red. Sanji fed from Zoro every two days, so it wouldn't bother too much. But sometimes when Zoro was gone for a long time, Sanji would get sick and get the urge to drink from someone else. He would then lock himself in the bathroom until Zoro returned. The crew found it slightly weird but didn't bother to talk about it. And whenever Zoro had gone into the bathroom when Sanji had locked himself in, the blond would come out looking refreshed and happy once again. Nami had her suspicions, but she wasn't sure yet.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded and stood, going back to weight training.

"Do you think they'll be scared?" Sanji suddenly asked after a minute of silence.

Zoro turned to him, two weights in each hand, and frowned. "What?" he asked.

Sanji looked up at him with fright in his eyes. "Do you think the crew will be scared if I tell them?" he asked.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak. "Why?"

"I want to tell them," Sanji said.

Zoro laid his weight down and looked at Sanji for real this time. He sighed and walked over to the nervous blond. The vampire glanced at him but looked away.

"If you want to tell them, do so. But they may be scared of you for some time. I think most of them will accept it."

Sanji turned his head to Zoro and smiled softly, nodding his head. "Thanks, I'll tell them in the morning."

**o-o-o**

Morning came and Sanji was a wreck. He was crying, hiding from the crew and clinging to Zoro like an infant. Nami was totally confused and Zoro told her that they would tell the others later. She nodded and went to the kitchen. Sanji had prepared breakfast, and had fled the kitchen after. He was exhausted and needed a drink. He smacked Zoro into the wall of the bathroom and latched onto his neck. Zoro didn't really know what Sanji was feeling, but he wanted to comfort the blond. He hugged him while Sanji drank his blood, and he felt Sanji's hands grip his shirt.

"Thanks," Sanji said as he let go.

Zoro shrugged it off and lead Sanji out of the bathroom to the kitchen. The crew was there and looked up curiously as the pair walked in.

Nami spoke up, "Now I want to hear it, what is going on?" she asked.

Sanji heaved in a breath and glanced at Zoro one last time. The green haired man gave him a nod and sat down. Sanji turned to the crew.

"This is going to be really weird, for all of you. But here's the thing..."

He paused and looked at Zoro again. Zoro sighed and flicked a cross necklace at Sanji, which he had snatched from Nami's room.

"OW! What the hell Zoro!"

Nami stared at the necklace, and the burn mark on Sanji's face.

"What the heck?" she asked.

Chopper stared at the burn mark, as did the others.

"I'm a vampire," Sanji said hurriedly.

Zoro watched him sigh in relief and he grinned.

"What?"


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Humans: Vampire Sanji

Sanji gulped.

He remembered their livid and scared gazes as he told them he was a vampire. He remembered their tense bodies, their smell increasing to fear and anxiety. He remembered it all. But now, now he could only see the night sky, sitting on top of the crows nest. He sighed hard, rubbing his temple and hanging his head. Sanji wanted to believe that they would be scared of him, that he would accept it. But he couldn't. He was afraid. He didn't want to hear their opinion. So he had fled, Zoro on his heels. But he was too fast for the swordsman, and in no time he was on top the crows nest.

Sanji was still scared. Scared of what they would think. Would they lock him up? Deny him blood? Push him into the sun to try if he would burn? Where they gonna pierce his heart with a wooden stake? Would Nami wear the cross necklace...

"Hey!"

Sanji looked up to see Zoro. The swordsman was standing on the windowsill and looking up at the cook.

"What do you want?" Sanji asked bitterly.

Zoro rolled his eyes and climbed up the roof. He sat next to the blond and turned his gaze skyward.

"They want to see you, Luffy most of all," Zoro said softly.

Sanji kept his eyes averted. "I don't want to."

Zoro scoffed and stood, grabbing Sanji's arm. Then he pulled the blond up and walked to the edge of the roof.

"GUYS HE'S OVER HERE!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji looked over the edge, trying to get out of Zoro's grip, and watched as the galley opened and the Straw Hat crew streamed out, looking up at him. He gulped and stopped his struggling to look at Zoro.

"Let. Go," he said.

Zoro did as told, or ordered if you would.

"Sanji! Come down please!" Nami yelled.

Sanji looked down and shook his head.

"After Zoro."

Nami frowned but did nothing. Sanji heaved a sigh and looked at Zoro again,

"Jump of the roof," he said.

Zoro's eyes widened as he moved forward. "You wouldn't dare!" he said.

Sanji grinned and kept his eyes locked on Zoro. "Try me."

"NO, Sanji don't!" Zoro yelled as he was about to leap off.

Sanji grabbed his arm and held him up. Zoro heaved in a breath, his slight fear rolling off him.

"Bastard!" he hissed.

"I'm coming, Nami-swan, but first I want a drink," Sanji called.

The crew looked slightly confused, but watched as Sanji held onto Zoro and spoke softly. The watched Zoro go rigged and unable to move.

"You bastard!" they heard Zoro call.

They watched as Sanji latched on to the back of his neck, and Zoro winced.

A few seconds later Sanji let go and he dropped Zoro of the roof. The swordsman yelled out in surprise, but Robin caught him with her powers. He thanked her and rubbed his neck, wincing as he passed the bite marks on his flesh. Luffy then awed and Zoro looked up. Sanji was floating down, very slowly. Zoro scowled and flipped the blond off.

Sanji smiled softly as he landed, averting his eyes.

"Sanji," Nami began.

"Your so cool!" Luffy interrupted.

Sanji sputtered and took a hasty step back. "What?"

Luffy grinned at him and repeated his words. Sanji was frozen to the spot. A warm hand settled atop his chest and he flinched away. Sanji, now out of his temporary daze, looked at Nami. She had moved in less than a second to stand in front of him. Sanji shied away from her, but she stepped closer. Sanji looked at her, wanting to know if she was scared of him.

"N-Nami-swan?" he said softly.

She laid her hand on his chest again, waiting. Sanji eyed her neck in the meantime, then slapped himself mentally. He wouldn't drink from the ladies no matter how thirsty he was. Nami smiled a soft smile after a while.

"It's still beating," she said.

Sanji whimpered and he took Nami's hand in his, then he hugged her. Nami was slightly stunned, but hugged the blond back.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, we want to be your friends no matter what," Nami said.

The crew nodded their heads. Sanji looked up to see. Luffy had a big grin on his face, Zoro was scowling, as always. Ussop looked slightly afraid, Chopper was beaming and Robin had a small smile. Franky and Brook had a smile on their faces, if you could even tell with Brook. Sanji sniffed and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

Nami turned her attention on the crew. "Go to bed now, it's late, all of you."

They all nodded and left, except for herself, Zoro and Sanji.

"Y-you don't mind?" Sanji asked.

Nami shook her head.

"Y-you're not scared?" Sanji asked, his voice trembling.

Nami shook her head once more and smiled. She grabbed Sanji's head and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Sanji's nose began to bleed and he stepped back.

"You should go to bed," he said.

Nami nodded her head and left.

Zoro watched Sanji watch Nami. "You alright?" he asked.

Sanji didn't answer, he was silent. He nodded once and turned to look at Zoro. He had a smile on his face, a silent thank you in his eyes.

Zoro smiled, "Now go to bed, blood sucker."

Sanji scowled and flipped Zoro off, stomping away to the men's quarter.

Zoro smirked, everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Deaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Humans: Werewolf Zoro

It had been a few months since the crew knew of Zoro. Well, they knew him for longer than that, but that is not what I meant. They found out on the full moon why he locked himself in the crows nest.

_Sanji had been a dumbass and had gone in the crows nest even though Zoro had laid a few weights on it. The stupid cook had been met with a snarling mouth full of sharp and glistening fangs. Sanji had been so startled that he had fallen down, the plate of food smashing on his head. The wolf that had startled him, gave chase. The blond had not expected it and was almost bitten. He got away safely and without injury, well if you can call a snapped wrist uninjured. Chopper had scolded the blond, but Sanji protested, saying there had been a wolf in the crows nest._

_They obviously didn't believe him until they heard the howl and the scratching at the door. Luffy had opened it and smacked the wolf straight in the face, knocking it out. Later that evening the wolf had begun to writhe in pain, and Robin had the foresight to place a blanket over it as it turned back into Zoro._

_After that, well, Zoro had to explain._

Zoro sighed as he thought back on the memory, he had explained a lot. Why he locked himself in, what was up with that weird wolf and also, why he had a tail and ears.

The locking up was easy, the wolf was dangerous and wanted to kill anyone in sight, unless they were not human. He had locked himself in every time. He did this in fright for his crew, and they accepted it.

The wolf was harder to explain. It was standing on two legs instead of four. A long torso with stretched arms and legs that seemed misplaced. His snout was long with glistening fangs, ready to bite someone's head off. His fur had been a mat black with a green sheen to it. But the wolf as very ugly, not a pretty sight to behold. (I'm trying to describe Professor Lupin from Harry Potter over here, work with me guys!)

The tail and ears had a simpler explanation. He got them after the first transformation. The ears could be hidden in his hair, which he had done until now. But the tail had to be tucked into his pants, which he didn't have to do anymore. The ears were the same color as his hair, which had made hiding them much easier.

Zoro was grateful that his crew didn't hate him, most of all Luffy. He was glad the captain didn't mind, though not so much for the ear tucking and tail pulling. And then you had the cook. Sanji had come up with a million new insults for the green haired man and Zoro was totally done with him. They had a few fights in which the injuries were not really minimal. Zoro ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his ears. He yawned and continued watch, bored out of his mind.

Zoro listened closely and he could hear his crew shuffle in their beds, his ears making sure he heard everything. But he also heard something else, a few hundred pair of feet coming towards the docked ship. Zoro perked up and stared into the dark night with his night vision. He spotted the marines and cursed. He jumped out of the crows nest and ran to the boy's cabin.

"Guys! Wake up, we have company!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy shot up and had a smile on his face. "Who is it?" he asked.

Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "The marines."

The rest of the boy's shot up at the mention of marines. Franky said loudly that he was exited, Chopper and Ussop were freaking out, dark circles under their eyes. Sanji looked tired as well, though he was already putting on his suit jacket and lighting up a cigarette. Brook kept snoring, sure that they all could handle it. Zoro listened once more and heard the marines surround the ship. His ears twitched and he flinched away as a hand grabbed at them.

"Luffy!" he hissed.

Luffy smiled sheepishly at him and apologized. Zoro sighed and lead them outside, where the marines had started to board the ship.

"Surrender, Straw Hat Pirates!" the captain yelled.

"Sorry, rather not," Luffy answered and punched the man in the face with a stretchy fist.

The man went flying of the ship, crashing into the docks and making a mess out of broken crates. His men took that as a sign to attack.

"Sanji, make sure the girls aren't disturbed!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sanji nodded, hearts in his eyes, and went to guard the door to the interior of the ship. Making his way over there, he already had to kick a few marines off the ship.

Luffy ordered Zoro to stay on the deck, getting rid of all the enemy there while Franky prepared a Coup De Burst. Luffy himself swung around the ship to clear the wandering marines.

Zoro pulled his swords free, striking a few marines who didn't expect the attack from just unsheathing.

One of the marine captains engaged the swordsman. He was slightly surprised by the green ears and tails sprouting from Zoro's body, but took advantage of it.

"What's up with those? Dog boy?" he asked.

Zoro growled, his ears folding flat onto his head in anger. "I'll make you eat those words," he growled.

The two charged at each other and clashed swords, making the grass beneath their feet ripple from the impact. Zoro growled, showing his teeth to the enemy. The man grinned and jumped back, Zoro on his heels. They jumped around the ship, dodging others and continuing their own battle. Zoro had to duck when a marine came flying at him and he cursed at the blond cook who had kicked the man. Sanji flipped him off and continued with his job.

Suddenly the marine captain jumped away and lefts Zoro in the middle of the deck.

"This is the end, Straw Hats!" the man yelled.

He signaled his subordinates and one of them activated a device. Zoro growled, getting ready for the rest of the fight. Sanji and Luffy joined him on the deck, having defeated all their enemies. The device began to work and sent out a high pitched noise. Zoro's eyes widened and his ears laid flat on his head. The noise was loud, very loud. He whimpered and he collapsed on the deck, clutching at his head and trying to block out the ear-piercing noise.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

He frowned at his first mate in pain and growled. "You’re going to pay for that!" the captain said.

He jumped at the marines with an angry yell. Sanji didn't follow and helped Zoro to stand, but the wolf's knees buckled, his hands never leaving his ears. Sanji grit his teeth, noticing how pained Zoro was. He cursed and dragged the man inside, letting Franky guard the door.

"I'll break that thing," Sanji said.

He took off and had to fight a lot more marines as they were guarding the device. Sanji noticed it was more like a giant whistle that was making a very high pitched sound, only dogs could hear. Sanji reached the whistle just as Luffy engaged the highest ranking marine present. Sanji smashed his foot into the whistle and it broke to pieces, stopping the irritating whistling. Luffy noticed this and finished his fight, flinging all the uninvited guests off the ship. With a call to Sanji, the captain raced back inside to find Zoro.

Zoro was lying on the floor, a small puddle of blood surrounding his head. He was curled in on himself, still gripping his ears. His hair was caked with dried blood too. Luffy knelt next to him and told Franky to get Chopper. The cyborg ran off in a hurry. Sanji shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do. After a short time, Chopper ran into the room, looking tired, but relieved. The small doctor gasped as he saw Zoro. He ran to the swordsman and called his name. Zoro didn't respond. Chopper tapped him on the shoulder and Zoro flinched away, as if he hadn't seen or heard Chopper.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked.

Chopper bit his lip and turned to Luffy. "His ears are severely damaged and he can't hear us. His ear drums are shattered and need time to heal."

Luffy nodded and laid his hand on Zoro's head. The swordsman looked at him with a pained look. But a small smile made it to his face. Luffy watched in fright as exhaustion finally caught up to Zoro and he passed out from pain.

"Zoro!" he yelled.

Chopper pushed him back, "Don't worry Luffy, he'll be fine."

Luffy bit his lip, but stood to leave the doctor to work. Both he and Sanji went outside, not really knowing what else to do. Sanji glanced at his captain. Luffy glanced back.

"What do you think happened exactly?" Luffy asked.

"It was that machine. It was making a high pitched noise only Zoro could hear, he has dog ears you know."

Luffy nodded slowly, "So it's a mystery machine?" he asked.

Sanji wanted to kick the captain, but didn't. "Yeah, mystery machine," he agreed.

"Captain-san."

Luffy and Sanji glanced up to see Robin with two mugs of tea. Sanji smiled warmly and took the mug from Robin, Luffy had already downed it in one go.

"You should go to sleep, Doctor-san and I will handle Swordsman-san for you."

Luffy nodded and yawned. Sanji handed his cup back to Robin and bid her goodnight. Luffy and Sanji collapsed in their hammocks and were lights out in an instant.

**o-o-o**

Sanji woke up to something prodding his side. He cracked his eyes open and saw a horrifying sight. A smiling Zoro. He yelped and flew up, knocking heads with the marimo. Zoro growled and whined, grabbing at his head. He made a growling noise at Sanji and stood, motioning for the cook to follow. Sanji shrugged and followed. Zoro lead him out on deck, where there was a whole breakfast table set up. Everyone was already present. Food had been made and Sanji frowned.

"What's up?" he asked.

Robin smiled at him, "You looked so tired, that I decided to make a nice breakfast for all of us, and eat it on the deck!"

Sanji smiled and thanked Robin, swirling to his seat and plopping down. To his surprise, Zoro sat down next to him. Sanji frowned, but didn't ask.

They ate loudly, like always. Everyone had a good time, even Zoro who couldn't hear anyone. The odd thing though, was that he did react every time Sanji or Chopper talked.

"What's up with Zoro? Can he hear me?" Sanji asked.

Zoro stared at him, then slowly nodded.

Their response was shocked faces.

"Wait how?" Nami asked.

"Maybe the difference in octave or something?" Robin questioned.

Franky found it Super, and Brook was already cracking a joke.

Chopper then jumped over the table and stared at the swordsman.

"Um, Chopper?" Sanji questioned, seeing Zoro's confused face.

"Zoro, nod if you can hear me," Chopper said.

Zoro slowly nodded.

"Why!" Nami yelped, obviously irritated with something.

"He can hear me, and Sanji, though I have no clue why," Chopper said.

Zoro seemed as confused as the others felt, and smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just finish eating and make the most of the day, alright?" Sanji said.

He got a few nods.

Zoro looked at him, and a smile crossed his face. Sanji didn't know why, but something fluttered in his chest as he saw that smile. He smiled back, trying to drown himself in his food. He couldn't really be?

 _Fuck it,_ Sanji thought, _I'll think about it later._

And with that, he ate his food in relative peace, knowing his Nakama where all safe.


	5. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Humans: Werewolf Zoro

Zoro howled in pain as the full moon came up. He arched his back and growled through his teeth. Nami stared wide eyed at the swordsman as his body morphed into the hideous werewolf that they avoided at all cost. But, apparently, that failed. The man clawed at the deck and bent his head to face the grass.

"N-Nami, get out of here," Zoro groaned.

Nami couldn't move, couldn't breath as she watched the wolf grow in size and sprout hair over his body. Zoro shot her one last, concerned look, before his eyes glazed over with that wolfish look. Nami stood nailed to the deck as she watched the wolf stand to its full height of two or more meters. Zoro growled at her, low and scary. The only thing she did was shriek and step back. The wolf rounded on her and swiped his paw at her, smacking her to the floor and holding her there.

Nami was terrified. She had heard what Sanji had seen months before, but now, she knew. She was horrified. Sanji had gotten away with a few scratches and a snapped ankle, but otherwise he was fine. Nami wondered if she would life to tell about the next few moments. Zoro was absolutely terrifying to behold. She whimpered in fear as the wolf leant in above her and growled, showing his teeth. He sniffed her, slowly moving his snout across her body and tangling a claw in her hair. Nami had no absolute clue what Zoro was doing, but she wanted to get out of there.

Zoro sniffed at her, taking in her human smell. She smelt oddly delicious. But something in the back of his wolf mind told him that she was not food. No, she was a friend. The wolf slowly lifted it's mangled paw and released her, taking a seat in front of her. Nami was still frozen to the spot, staring at the starry sky. She slowly moved to sit up, eyes moving over to the wolf watching her intently. She moved as slow as she could, not wanting to entice an attack.

Zoro watched her sit up, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Z-Zoro?" Nami slowly said, just above a whisper.

The wolf cocked its large head and bent to the deck, laying down fully. Nami was totally confused as to what was going on. She had no idea why Zoro was acting this way. The wolf gave a soft bark and she flinched. He went quiet then. Nami opened her closed eyes and watched as his locked with hers. The wolfish look was still there, but no blood lust, only keen interest in her. She wondered what he was thinking. Would he remember any of this once he woke up?

Nami slowly stood, walking backwards and onto the stairs. She made her way to the galley and quietly opened the door and slipped inside. That moment the wolf began to howl, lowly, and a growl followed. Paws were clawing at the door as she backed away. Nami turned tail and ran into the interior of the ship, running straight to the boys room and pouncing on Sanji's bed, huddling under the covers. The blond woke up with a start and saw his lovely Nami lying next to him. His eyes went wide and he wanted to swoon over her when he saw she was shivering. He laid a hand on her arm and she flinched.

"Nami-san?" he asked.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Z-Zoro," she stuttered.

Sanji was about to fly at the bastard when he remember that Zoro had night watch. "What where you doing out?" he asked.

"I was, em, getting a glass of water and then suddenly Zoro howled in pain and began to transform. And I was j-just rooted to the spot. A-And he pounced on me, and held m-me to the deck. B-but he didn't attack me so I'm not-" she ended in sobs.

Sanji tried comforting her, but every time he wanted to he didn't dare. Eventually she snuggled against the blond and fell asleep, totally exhausted. Sanji sat there for a moment, wondering what to do. Then he decided to sleep, if he could, and talk to the swordsman in the morning. Maybe give him a good ass kicking.

**o-o-o**

Zoro pawed at the door, clawing at the wood. A small crack sounded and the wolf growled, slamming into the door and breaking it down. He trotted into the kitchen, smelling all the surfaces and things that lay around. He could smell her scent, that way. He trotted further into the room, seeing another door. Having no more patience, he broke it down and his nose was filled with more human smells. He looked around spotting a mop of orange hair next to blond. He growled, stalking up to them.

A kick flew his way and Zoro dodged, slamming into another bunk and throwing the person in it onto the floor. He didn't pay attention and growled at the furious blond.

"What the fuck? What is he doing here?" the blond yelled.

Zoro roared, pouncing on the blond and flinging him across the room. The man smacked into the wall and coughed, the wind blown out of him. The girl, the one Zoro was looking for, shrieked and scrambled out of the bed.

The others in the room had awoken and Zoro was facing off against them, snarling and growling. He only wanted the girl, could they not understand?

He growled pathetically and whined, inching towards the girl. She whimpered and hid behind the boy with the straw hat.

"Zoro, stay back," the boy said.

The wolf wondered, why did they call him that? Was it his name? He whined, taking a step backwards and letting his front paws touch the floor in silent surrender. The boy smiled at him and took a step closer.

Zoro snarled.

The boy took a hasty step back. He frowned, but didn't make a move to come any closer.

"Maybe..." the girls voice said softly.

Zoro perked up and stood, a happy face on. The people took a step back and Zoro advanced. The all separated and Zoro whined softly. He just wanted to find the girl. Then, finally, he laid eyes on her. She was scared, he could smell it rolling of her in waves. He slowly inched towards the blond she was hiding behind. The blond growled, but he paid him no mind. The girl looked scared right out of her mind, but no one dared to move.

Zoro reached them and bit into her dress softly, pulling her forwards. The blond snarled and raised his leg to kick when a claw grabbed around his ankle and lifted him. The girl gasped, freezing on the site as Zoro lifted the blond. He hung upside down and Zoro noticed the people in the room get more aware and tense. The blond was glaring at him, spewing curses.

Zoro sniffed him, slowly bringing the man down and laying him on his back, face right under the wolf's torso. His claw was still pressed to the man's ankle, there was no escape. Zoro let go of the girls dress and sniffed the blond, letting the aroma of spices go through his system. He rummaged through the blonds coat with his snout, earning a few more curses.

Everyone in the room was silent as Zoro inspected Sanji, they were totally amazed that he hadn't attacked him. Luffy wondered if perhaps, Nami had calmed him down somehow.

Zoro let his teeth graze over the man's body, then growled and shoved the man aside.

Sanji let out a grunt as he was shoved and hit one of the bunks, his head spinning.

Zoro advanced on the girl again, she had not moved. He took her dress in his teeth again and pulled softly, making her stumble towards him. He heard a few people move and gazed at the midnight haired boy, who had moved towards the blond. He growled, but did nothing. He looked back at the girl and pulled her in until she was standing right in front of him.

He let go and raised his head to meet her eyes. She was looking right at him, fear and anger mixed. He wondered why. Zoro growled softly, pushing his snout into her chest and feeling her warmth. She breathed in sharply and slowly lifted her hand to carefully rub at his head. Zoro purred, and slowly shifted to lay down on the floor. She followed and after a while Zoro felt like he could finally rest. He let his eyes drift closed and his head fell into her lap.

**o-o-o**

Nami was stunned. Zoro had litterly fallen asleep in her lap. She looked up to see Robin, with a blanket that she draped over the wolf. Nami smiled slowly, glancing at each of her crew mates.

"Thank you," she said.

Luffy smiled at her as he heaved Sanji to his feet. The blond cook wheezed and returned air to his desperate lungs. He rubbed his sore ribs and groaned.

"He can really shove a person, jeez," he murmured.

Luffy giggled, along with Chopper and Ussop.

"Captain-san, shouldn't we bring him outside?" Robin asked.

Luffy turned to her with a serious expression, "No, he didn't seem too interested in attacking us, so I believe Nami has calmed him. He can stay here for the night. When the next time comes, we'll see what he does."

Robin nodded and helped Nami to stand, leading her outside after they bid goodnight. The rest of them all went to their beds, leaving the wolf to snore on the floor. Luffy and Sanji were last, as they watched if Zoro would wake up. Luffy deemed it save and made his way to his bunk when Sanji yelped. The captain turned in a flash and watched as Zoro rose up after snatching Sanji around his waist. Luffy held his breath, getting ready to defend Sanji if necessary.

Sanji was frozen as he was snatched around the waist and Zoro rose up to his monstrous two meter length. The wolf stared at Sanji, deep black eyes locking with frightened blue's. Zoro slowly licked Sanji's face, making the blond cuss. The wolf huffed and sat, pulling the blond with him. Luffy shot him a look before climbing into his bunk and giggling.

Sanji growled as he tried to flee from the wolf. "Let go idiot!" he exclaimed softly.

The wolf shook it's head and extended it's clawed hand to Sanji's bunk, gripping the sheets and pulling them off. He held Sanji close, not letting him escape as he made a den for himself. The wolf laid down and snuggled into the blankets and pillows, pulling Sanji into his chest and falling asleep almost immediately.

Sanji huffed, but, resigned himself to his fate and fell asleep against the wolfs warm fur. His mind blanked our and he fell into dreamland.

**o-o-o**

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. His memories of last night filled his head. His eyes widened and he shot up, noticing he hadn't killed anyone even though he had been transformed. He looked down to see he was fully naked, pressed up against the shitty cook. His face grew red and he shoved the cook out of the makeshift den, covering himself hastily as Sanji cussed. The blond sat up and turned to look at the swordsman. He was faced with a terribly embarrassed Zoro, who was trying to cover up.

Sanji flushed and he sputtered a laugh. "What the hell, Marimo?"

Zoro growled and his ears folded flat on his head, tail curling between his legs. "Don't ask me, I'm not the one who is in control of the wolf," he shouted.

Sanji growled and pinched Zoro's ear. Zoro whined and slapped Sanji's hand away.

"Leave me alone, shit cook!" he said.

Zoro stood and, with the blanket still around him, moved to dress.

Sanji just watched, thoroughly annoyed. He huffed a sigh and gathered his things, making his bed and getting up for breakfast.

Zoro, in the meantime, had dressed and made his way to the girls room. He knocked slowly and Robin opened the door for him, smiling.

"You're looking for Navigator-san?" she asked.

Zoro nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Just a sec," Robin said as she walked away and spoke in hushed tones with Nami. Then, the red head appeared in the door, looking alright.

Zoro hesitated. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nami smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, you seemed to enjoy being with me as a wolf, right?"

Zoro nodded again, keeping silent.

"Thank you," Nami said.

Zoro's eyes widened. "What? What for? I could have killed all of you!"

Nami looked away, "For not killing me. You took a liking to me, I think you realized I was a friend. You liked me, you didn't kill me. So, thank you."

Zoro felt slightly relieved and nodded once more.

"Alright, I just wanted to say sorry for startling you. And next time, please get out of there when I tell you to," Zoro said.

Nami nodded with a smile, then leant forward and pecked Zoro on the cheek. "Keep up the good work, dog boy!"

The door slammed in his face.


End file.
